Rosalyn P. Marshall (MySims)
Mayor Rosalyn P. Marshall is the first citizen you meet in your town. She walks you through the tutorial and gives you your first blueprints. Rosalyn is a hardworking woman who is devoted to her job and position and will guide you in your way to making your town a success. She makes her home at the town hall doing loads of paperwork (which she enjoys) and can frequently be seen walking through town checking up on progress of the town's growth and ensuring the residents' happiness, as well as sitting in chairs and making phone calls. Profile That's it! It's time to turn this town around! You do what you do best: build and design. Your devoted Mayor Roslyn P. Marshall will do what she does best: paperwork! She knows no greater excitement than filling out a form and then signing her name at the bottom. Filing important papers, writing important letters, signing important bills, stacking papers in a neat little pile. It sounds tedious, but Rosalyn honestly loves it. Interests Idle behavior Sitting on chair *Makes phone calls *Writing on a piece of paper Standing *Checks book *Makes phone calls CAB blocks *Cube Base Block (3x3) *Half Hexagon Base Block (3x3) *Hexagonal Dome Roof (3x3) *Roman Column *Square Victorian Window *Square Victorian Window with Pointed Top *Thick Railing with Wide Top *Town Hall Sign *Town Hall Door *Trumpet Player Vane *Window with Grecian Urn Scrapped *Long Thick Railing with Wide Top Tasks Task 1 Description: Thanks for coming. I really need a podium so I can practice my important speeches. Here's the blueprint for it. Requirements: Podium with 4 Red Apple Essences Reward: None Hint: Hi, name! Did you make that podium with four Red Apples yet? Just give it to me when it's ready! Thanking Dialogue: Oh name, it's perfect! Now I can practice all of my important speeches! Here, take my personal Chair blueprint as a token of my thanks for a job well done. Also, for completing all of my tasks, I'd like to give you a present! Here is a potted plant. You can use it to decorate the inside of your home if you'd like. I bet if you help other townsfolk out, they'll give you presents too! All Tasks Complete Description: Mayor Rosalyn has given you a potted plant decorative! When decorating your house, check out your Decoratives trunk to see her gift. Reward: Decorative - Potted Plant Thanking Dialogue: Also, for completing all of my tasks, I'd like to give you a present! Here is a potted plant. You can use it to decorate the inside of your home if you'd like. I bet if you help other townsfolk out, they'll give you presents too! Dialogue First time you talk to her *Well, if it isn't (Player name))! Welcome to (Town Name)! We're so glad you decided to come here and help rebuild the town! Have you filled out that resident registration form yet? I'm going to need to file it before we move you in. Star Level 0 *I wonder what Poppy is up to? Her flowers make such lovely accessories to my campaign dresses. Star Level 1 *I still remember all those faces: Ray, Candy, old man Watanabe... I hope someday they'll come back to town. *I'm so glad you decided to move here and help us rebuild the town! *Poppy and Violet never really got along. It's hard to imagine they're sisters! *Poppy's flowershop was built by the old user of Essences before he left town. Poppy loved him like a grandfather, but then he just went away one day. Poppy was inconsolable. I wonder where he is now? *The hotel used to have an owner, a concierge, a maid, and of course, Buddy the Bellhop. But now the only one there is Buddy! How does he keep that place running, anyway? *The town's filling up so quickly, we're gonna have to start building houses in the forest. But unfortunately, we can't get there since there's a big log in the way. If only there was something we could do... *We really need to do something about that tree that's blocking the forest. Nobody can get in there anymore. Star Level 2 *I've managed to pass some legislation that allows our town to expand into the desert, since everything's so crowded here now. But there's this giant rock in the way! I wish there was a way we could clear it. *Sims with different Interests like different kinds of Essences. Chef Gino, for example, really likes Apples, because he likes Tasty things. And Poppy, she really likes Happy Essences, because she loves Cute things. Hmmm, I wonder how many kinds of Essences are out there in the world? *There are really six kinds of folk out there: Geeky, Studious, Fun, Spooky, Cute...and then there are just those who really like food. What kind are you? *There's so much weird stuff buried in this town. I mean, who buries Cake? I don't bury Cake...do you? *Wouldn't you say Rosalyn's a great name for a strong leader? I think so! Star Level 3 *Sims actually have three different Interests in total: something they love, something they like, and something they don't like at all. *Sims have 6 different kinds of Interests. Take me for example - I'm Studious. Buddy is into Geeky stuff, and Patrick likes Tasty things. Poppy loves Cute things, while her sister Violet goes for Spooky stuff. And then there's the Fun Sims…I just don't understand them at all. I mean, what's so fun about Fun? *The more you make people's houses match their Interests, the happier they'll be. You should try to make everybody in town as happy as possible! *There are so many new residents these days, and it's oh-so-exciting for me! Know why? I get to do all the paperwork! *There have been all sorts of great leaders named Rosalyn, don't you think? Star Level 4 *A podium in every home! That's my motto. *I know it's hard to believe, but I write all of my speeches myself! *In my mind, if something's not properly filed, it doesn't even exist. *It's so exciting how this town is really filling up. We're gonna run out of space soon! Star Level 5 *I finally managed to pass my dream legislation: the Workflow Duplicity Bill. It results in a wonderful 200% increase in paperwork. Hooray! *I was running some projections the other day, and it looks like in 470 years the town population is going to be 1.4 billion! I think I'm gonna need a bigger podium… *Sometimes I worry I'm not really a mayor of the people at all… I mean, how could I get along with somebody who only cares about Fun? I hate Fun! Fun is no fun at all! I like work! Best friend *You're so generous! I'm officially declaring today to be "name Day" in name! It's the least I can do for my new Best Friend. Best friend rewards Message *Mayor Rosalyn's campaign dress is now available in your dresser. Perfect for shaking hands and kissing babies! Rewards *Mayor Rosalyn's eyes *Mayor Rosalyn's hairstyle *Mayor Rosalyn's mouth *Mayor Rosalyn's outfit}} Category:MySims Character Tabs